


Thunderclap

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first night out of Lothering, Brosca experiences her first thunderstorm, which absolutely terrifies her. Luckily, Leliana is there for her, even if they didn't have the best start that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderclap

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 prompt challenge. "Night".

On the first night out of Lothering, the merry company set up in a field just before nightfall, spending their first night in their tents under the stars. Which, unfortunately, seemed quite absent as the clouds rolled in. 

Leliana attempted to find the young Warden. The dwarf had been completely adverse to her joining them and she wanted desperately to prove herself to her. Brosca had taken off by herself, which Alistair had assured was normal. 

Brosca was indeed near the edge of the glade on her own, cleaning her blades. She barely looked up as Leliana sat beside her.

"How are your feet?" Leliana asked nervously. "I've walked more today than I have in weeks, I feel like mine will just fall off."

Brosca replied, "Until a week ago I was walking on hard stone every day of my life. The grass feels like walking through soup."

"Right," Leliana said. "You're from Orzammar."

"The Brand didn't give it away?" Brosca asked pointing the dagger briefly at her cheek. "Or do they just give these out as party favours here?"

"Your skin is so dark it's hard to see," Leliana explained. "And I have travelled with many dwarves in my life, many of them surface born."

"I'd say they're not really dwarves then, but I think I'm not really in a position to judge that," Brosca commented, sliding the first dagger back in her belt. "And I mean nothing against it. Being a dwarf hasn't worked out well for me either."

Leliana sighed and nodded towards the sky. "Looks like we might get some weather." 

"Isn't it always weather?" Brosca said, gesturing to the clouds. "Something weird is always happening up there. I don't know how you get anything done without glancing up every few seconds and panicking."

A low roar rolled through the field and Brosca jumped up and ran into the brush. 

"What the Stone is that?" She screamed. 

Brosca trembled underneath a tree, glancing nervously around.

"It was just thunder," Leliana reassured. "It's alright."

"What's thunder?" Brosca asked.

Leliana explained, "Sometimes when the air gets hot, there are sparks that hit the ground in bright light. Then there is a big clap that follows."

"Sparks?" Brosca asked fearfully. "Like an anvil? The sky is literally shooting those at us? Why? For what purpose?"

"I'm not sure," Leliana admitted. "I only know that it does not last long and it is usually accompanied by rain."

"That cold sky water?" Brosca shivered. "Ancestors, what a terrible place the surface is. Nature trying to kill you everywhere and for no good reason."

Another thunderclap boomed through the sky and Brosca whimpered.

"You should actually come out from there," she advised. "You're more likely to get struck underneath a tree."

"Struck? It can hit you?"

Leliana soothed, "It's very rare and you're very short, it would likely hit something else instead. But you just have to be careful."

"When thunder roars, stay indoors," Alistair chimed in, walking past on his way to the campfire. 

Leliana shot him a dirty look before looking back to Brosca. She knelt down in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"I believe we are sent on a Divine mission," Leliana reassured. "It will not end with us all struck by lightning. Come on inside the tent before it starts raining, you don't want to get wet." 

Brosca fled inside, tugging Leliana in behind her. The Bard couldn't help but giggle as Brosca hid underneath her bedroll.

"Terrible place," Brosca muttered. "You will stay with me. You're taller and we'll have to sacrifice you for the greater mission."

"Thanks a lot," Leliana grumbled, then softened as she saw Brosca's nervous smile.

"Was that a joke?" Leliana teased. "The first example of dwarven humour I've ever heard and it's just a meager little thing at my expense?"

Brosca rolled her eyes until it began raining hard. She pulled the bedroll over her like a cape. Leliana put hers over them as well and they laughed, trying to put their gear underneath to hold it up. Thunder rolled through again and Brosca yelped, jumping towards Leliana. 

"You're safe," she reassured. 

Brosca looked vulnerable then and it surprised her. The brash little thing could barely be older than twenty and this was a whole new world for her. Leliana put her arm around her, surprised as Brosca buried her head in her shoulder, whimpering as lightning flashed through the tent's cloth. 

"When I was little, my Mother used to sing me a song during thunderstorms," Leliana said. "Would you like to hear it?"

Brosca shook her head, grumbled, "Songs and stories are for children."

Leliana felt hurt. "They are for everyone!"

Brosca apologized slightly, "I didn't mean to offend. Someone has to teach them to the little nuggets. You seem the sort who'd be good with them. You certainly have been kind to me when I've been acting like a baby."

Brosca shuddered at the next thunderclap but regained her composure. 

"I think you've very brave," Leliana admitted. "You don't have to prove that to me."

Brosca smiled slowly, even as lightning flashed in the distance. They ended up lying down, Brosca holding her hand over her eyes, and they talked in whispers together as the storm finally died down. 

***

Leliana woke in the remnants of their fort. She found herself curled in Brosca's arms, feeling oddly secure. She knew she should move now that she had woken up, but she was undeniably comfortable. She closed her eyes again, feeling Brosca bring her closer to her chest. 

She didn't know exactly what this was forming between them...but it felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know I was Canadian before, the phrase "Looks like we might get some weather" should have given it away.


End file.
